(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image recognition information attaching apparatus, an image recognition information attaching method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
One of related art image recognition information attaching apparatuses learns a relation between feature information and identification information (hereinafter referred to as a “label”) in advance if the identification information that is attached in accordance with the feature information resulting from image information or the like is prepared in advance. In accordance with the learning results, the image recognition information attaching apparatus recognizes the label to which input image information belongs.